Forgotten Child
by Spork or Foon
Summary: Severitus Challenge: Summer before sixth year, The Dursleys don't take to kindly to being told what to do, Snape recieves a letter from a dead man.


Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.

Well people this is basically the rewrite of Parvulus. I may or may not abandon the other one, it's just I worked myself into a rut and couldn't get out. I had terrible writers block and couldn't go any further. The first chapter is pretty much the same, just cleaned up a bit. The next chapter should and hopefully be out soon.

Spork

Forgotten Child

Chapter 1

A pair of two-toned eyes opened, glazed and rolling slightly. They closed once more, the owner held an object in their hands even tighter than before. A faint smile graced their face for a few scant moments before disappearing entirely. Their face went slack as they fell unconcious, with limp hands the object rolled from its cradled position and onto the matress amidst the blanket that wrapped around the boys body.

sSs

The hewn stone walls flickered with shadows cast from the surrounding torches and fireplace creating a soothing, if not comforting feel to the room. The overall look though was not what many would expect it to be for that of the Head of Slytherin House. It was neither dark nor cold. Though to at least uphold the tradition of being a Head of House, the main room of Severus Snapes living quarters was done in greens, black, and silver. As well as the house crest proudly hanging on the wall opposite of the fireplace.

Sitting in his favorite arm chair, long legs crossed and a large tome open in his lap was the potions master himself. The merrily burning fire flared up suddenly, the flames emeraulde green. Sitting almost oddly out of place was was the blonde head of one Narcissa Malfoy.

"Severus."

Eyeing the woman with a questioning expression, one eybrow slightly raised, he marked his place and shut the book. Seeing that she had his attention she spoke to the dark man sitting not far from her vantage point.

"Severus, I need a favor from you," She hesitated beforecontinuing at his slight nod. "I need you to take Draco for a few weeks, possibly the whole summer." The idea of taking care of his godson hit Severus as a bit odd, but after taking a closer look at the womans face he had a bit of an understanding why. Her world in short was slowly coming undone. Her husband was in prison and with her own life she had little time to look after a nearly sixteen year old boy.

Looking back down to the book in his lap he decided, with a slight nod from the man Narcissa let out a breath she was holding in what seemed relief.

"I'll send him over in an hour." Again he nodded, with a pop her head disappeared from the green flames taking with it the emeraulde color. Pausing for only a moment the potions master stood and left his quarters intent on informing the Headmaster of the young Slytherins arrival.

sSs

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh rang and bounced off the dirty off-white walls of the small bedroom. Over and over again it came, punctuated only by hissed accusations and slight whimpers.

At long last the beating stopped, with it all other noise. Hurried footsteps and the slaming of a door casused his whole body to flinched in responce. Seconds, then minutes ticked by before he rose from the floor, wavering to and fro before falling face first onto a bed.

Clutching the covers with aching hands and quivering muscles, he struggled to bring his body to lie on the bed. With shaking hands the teenager reached into a small hole in the matress and withdrew a round pink stone. The room became quiet and still, the only noise being that of the light breathing from the bed. Minutes passed before the breath evened out and his face went slack, sleep overtaking his tired body and mind.

sSs

Just as Narcissa said, Draco came tumbling out from the fireplace to land in a heap on the rug covered hearth. Looking around the familiar room he spotted his godfather and smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sev." The somewhat happy tone from the pale youth lifted a little weight off Severus' heart. He may act like a damned git to everyone else, but this was his godson. He'd known the boy since he was a toddler, he cared for him when he Lucius was off dealing with questionable people and things.

Helping Draco to his feet while also casting a _scorgify_ to remove any soot still on the blonde, he led Draco to the guest bedroom of his quarters. Seeing to that the teen had settled in he went back to the fireplace to inform Dumbledore that his godson arrived safely.

_sSs_

Placing his trunk at the foot of the bed and taking off his cloak, Draco sat down only to fall back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The familiar and welcome sight brought a sense of being safe. He was with his only real parental figure, not stuck in the cold and happiness leching Malfoy Manor.

Laying down on the bed, the pale Slytherin stared up at the ceiling he had came to know since coming to Hogwarts. He felt safe now that he was back with his godfather rather than at Malfoy Manor with his mother. With the thought of his mother his mood darkened for a moment, shaking his head he stood from the bed and made his way to the main room. It was there that he found an empty room, walking further into it he came across a note.

Draco,

I have a few things that need to be done. I'll be back around dinner time, if not, then the next morning.

Severus

Seeing that he was alone for the time being he went back to his room and read til it was time for dinner.

sSs

Jerking awake, which brought a gasp of pain, semi darkness met his eyes. Looking around for what had woken him, he turned his head just in time to hear retreating footsteps from the bedroom door. Slowly making his way from the bed he knelt in front of the door searching for what was ever left there.

A trembling hand came in contact with a bowl, lifting it to his lips and sipping cautiously he found it to be a thin soup. Drinking slowly, he finished soon before venturing back to the bed. Once there he laid down and was once again lost to the darkness, the stone nearby but out of sight of wandering eyes.

sSs


End file.
